Charisma
by ncisduckie
Summary: What really happened that night in Paris? Dinner unfolds to fights where push comes to shove, love unfolds. Please R&R! TxZ. *Undergoing Revision*
1. The Sad fight of Beds

**I DO NOT own NCIS or its characters. Someday though. **

**Charisma**

**A NCIS Story**

_"Didn't you sleep well? You looked pretty… comfy." Tony asks me with a coy smile that made my heart melt._

Ah, last night. The night where I can honestly say I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a handsome man beside me. It's also the night that might cause Gibbs to kill the both of us in our sleep.

"If anyone gets this bed, it's gonna be me!" Tony exclaims as he plops his luggage onto the Queen-size bed. "I get terrible back-pains when I sleep on these awful hotel couches. I DESERVE it. And your plane ride home will be a living nightmare if you refuse to let me take the bed for this one night. I'll make it up to you I'll-"

I cut him off, "You deserving the bed? The only one who deserves this bed is me! I just spent fourteen hours on a plane with YOU!" I also toss my bag onto the bed. "Then tomorrow I have to spend fourteen more hours with you. Do you know how annoying you are in a confined space for 14 freaking hours? You talk for the whole time and repeat yourself every four hours. So I heard the same stories four times over and over and over. I sit down on the edge of the bed and give him the death stare when my stomach growls.

"Why don't we finish our little argument after dinner? We could go to that quaint little French restaurant across the street." Tony says rubbing his own stomach.

"Fine. Whatever. But when we get back, I AM getting this bed. And by the way, the restaurant will obviously be French, we ARE in France!" I am terribly frustrated with him for breaking us away from our current situation.

" Yeah, if you say so Zee-Vah. You know, I always get my way." He opens the door and ushers me out. "Ladies first."

. . .

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm revising this as well as all my other stories, so I can avoid thinking for a while. No major things will change, though there will be an alternative chapter five for people who did not appreciate the actual chapter due to too much emotion in my characters. **


	2. Cheesy Accents and a Couple?

Chapter Two

I follow my partner out of our hotel room and into the elevator. As we exit the lobby I took a look at the tiny restaurant. _Le Nourriture. _How uncreative….it simply meant food. I can't believe I didn't see this last time I was in Paris. Then again I stayed in a nicer hotel and ate at _classier_ restaurants.

The hotel is simply decorated with a chandelier in the middle of the room and candles on every table. There is a velvety cover on the booth chairs. As I explore with my eyes, Tony had gotten us a small booth. We are the only people there besides the obvious waiters and cooks. On our table there is a thin lining of glass on the table cloth. With the dim lighting and the colored candles it has a slight romantic feel. If it would have been with anybody else… it would have felt awkward; but with Tony it just felt right. It felt like we belonged there, together, alone.

"You're in a good mood….what did you put in my suitcase Probie? Tony asks from the other side of the table. "Were we not just talking about the possession of my bed?"

"Don't squash my mood. I was happy! And anyway, whoever said you could have the bed? Remember I just spent fourteen hours in a confined space with _you_! Not comfortable, by the way!"

Before Tony can respond, the waiter comes to our table. "Vould jou like red or vite vine?" He asks with a heavy accent. Saved by the waiter, how typical.


	3. Distracted Dinner

**A/N: Very Glad I got some new followers! I love when that happens. It makes me feel very girly and loved. Girly cause im more rebellious and loved cause…I don't know. I just do. Oh well, on to the story! **

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

As platters of food descended upon our table, I finally realized what I had agreed to not even 10 minutes ago. I had just willingly accepted to _sleep_ with Tony. Not SLEEP sleep with him…jus sleep beside him. The thought alone made my heart rate increase dramatically. And as far as I know, Tony has slept shirtless for the past five years. Not that I've followed him around. Recently. I knew if Gibbs EVER found out about this, it would be our necks. But it would be just peachy –keen (**A/N: Yes, I know she would never say this. It just fits!)** if Tony were to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me—

"Your food is getting cold Ziva," Tony said, waving his hand in front of my glazed face. Heat immediately rushed to my face and neck when I remembered that HE was right in front of me. "Blanking out twice in one night….has my dating charisma really gone that downhill?" he asks with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Oh," I try to think of a cover up for my flaw tonight. "I was… thinking of who would want to kill our witness." I hoped this would fly under his nose, but I knew it wouldn't. I look down at my plate of buttery muscles to avoid more conversation.

"Sure you were. Okay, I'll bite. All work and no fun Zee-Vah. How do you live with yourself?" Tony asks as he bit into an unidentifiable plate of pasta. "I think I'm going to have to change that tonight," he smirks.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered, choking on the small piece of shellfish in my mouth, causing butter to run down my chin. I quickly rub at my chin with my napkin as Tony continues.  
>"Corruption is a wonderful way to change somebody Zee-Vah. How do you think I become the best date to all these women?"<p>

"Childhood corruption maybe?" I mutter under my breath. I pushed the muscles on my plate back and forth, still refusing to make eye contact with my partner.

"Because I'm playing nice, I'm going to pretend that I never heard that." He pushes his finished plate away just in time, for our waiter had just arrived. "We would like a plate of tiramisu to share and a to-go box for milady."

The waiter nods. I look down with a panic that I had hardly touched my plate. I salvage a few bites before my plate is whisked away. The table is quickly cleaned and the waiter said he would be right back with our dessert. I thought I was odd for Tony to be THIS nice to me, even though we were in Paris. The happiest (read romantic) place on Earth. "Tony, why are you doing this?"

He looks up, "Doing what exactly? I'm Just playing Nice."

**A/N: Ta-Da! Yet another chapter done! I feel accomplished! Feedback is always great you know! I Love Paris! Well, I've never been there….so it's just making my dreams come true by making Tony and Ziva go through them. **


	4. Desert Bliss

"_Doing what exactly? I'm just playing nice."_

. . .

Just playing nice. Just playing nice. His words ring through my head, causing my eyes to tear up. I push back the tears and smile. "Our desert is here." I purse my lips quickly but let my lips fall to rest in a neutral position. "But I'll remember that tonight. That you're just playing nice."

"Would you prefer me not to play nice Zee-Vah? 'Cause I can play dirty." Tony winks at me as he begins to eat the coffee cake. After chewing and swallowing, he speaks up again. "You should try this. It's delicious. "

I reluctantly pick up my fork and take a small bite. My senses are suddenly overwhelmed for the cake was delicious. My eyes widen. I try to hide the delight in eating it in a series of small bites. In a few minutes, Tony and I finish the cake. "That WAS good Tony. Good choice." I had just voiced a major understatement, but hoped Tony wouldn't notice. Of course, he did.

"REALLY Ziva, Because by the look of it, you wanted the cake all to yourself." I despise him for the fact that he knew exactly what was running through my head. I also love him for that. Ack—where did that come from, I meant _like_. I don't love Tony, nope, that's just awkward.

"Does ze loving coople needz anyzing else?" The waiter asks. The question causes heat to rise to my face.

"Oh, n-no. we-we're not…"" I'm at a loss for words. I'm surprised he just assumed….that of all things from us, even though we'd been acting the part all night. And if I remember correctly from when we were undercover, we play that part pretty damn well.

"No, thank you. Our check please," Tony says coolly, un-phased by the waiter's words.

"Very vell sire," he leaves without another word, placing the check on the smooth glass table. Tony immediately snatches up the check without letting me glance at it. He pulls out a wad of euros and picks out a few of the biggest bills. I was sure that would pay for two of or dinners when I realized it was all in the wine. That wine was top quality, and I knew Vance would never repay Tony for it. I keep this information to myself, and try to remember to thank him later. He then places a generous tip under the wine glass. "Back to the hotel, shall we?" He steps out of the booth and offers his arm out to me.

"Thanks," I breathe. I link my arm with his and allowed him to lead me to our temporary home.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I know its short…but I want to compose a deal…more reviews…..the longer the next chapter! And the next one WILL be good. If I get more good reviews….there MIGHT be a kiss. Just saying. Oh gosh, how I love blackmail, jk!**


	5. Tears and Kisses

**A/N: This is the original chapter five, which as of now, is subject to change. Both an epilogue as well as an alternate fluffy **_**new**_** chapter five will be churned out hopefully before next weekend.**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

We were silent during our tread to our hotel. We walk into the shiny hotel lobby without a word and didn't actually speak again until the elevator to the eighth floor.

"So, how was your night Ziva? Was it as pleasant as mine?" Tony asks, looking at me with a broad smile.

I smile and look up at my partner. "It could have been better. The guy I was with was handsome, but he was acting too nice for my taste," I tease, stepping closer to him.

His smile falters, but just for a second. "Oh really? What other things went wrong with your date?" He too steps closer to me, like we were both each other's opposite magnetized pole.

The elevator door dings and we continue to talk on our way down the hall. "Well, he had the waiter take my food before I really ate much of it. I can't complain about our desert though. But there was one thing that really bothered me," I say, stopping at our door.

"What was that?" He asks in serious curiosity, opening our door.

I step in front of him and finish. "He didn't give me a goodnight kiss." I walk into the room and shut the door before Tony could walk in. I allow him to pound on the door for a few seconds before I open the door again. As he walks in past me, he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I gasp, for I had not expected the kiss.

"Is that enough for you Ziva?" Tony jokes, plopping on the bed. "Join me, it's mighty comfortable here." He lies down atop both of our bags.

I walk up to the bed and pull my bag out from under my partner. "Not now, I'm going to take a shower."

"Ooooh, a hot, steamy shower. Mind if I join you?" Tony asks, sitting up, suddenly brightened with lust.

I gently push Tony back down, "I do mind. I prefer to shower alone." I walk away into the shower. Tony's face fell. It hurt him that I had shot him down so quickly. I swear to this day, that I heard him whimper a bit. I also regret what I said when I heard him. "Grow up Tony, it's JUST a shower."

He flinched. "It's more than that Ziva. It doesn't even matter anymore. You need a heart, 'cause you know, ever since you were in Somalia, you've been a jerk." Tony says, his face gathering in an unexpected snarl. It seems that he didn't mean the outburst because his eyes fill with regret almost immediately.

When I see the look on his face, my heart falls. But when his words really register, tears spring up to my eyes. I turn my heel and stomp into the bathroom, then slam the door.

. . .

I step into the steaming shower with tears already running down my face. What Tony said stung, he had no idea what I went through when I was…there. I had been beaten to a pulp, more than once. I had danced with death because I didn't want to hurt _Tony_. I didn't want _Tony_ to demise, I wasn't really thinking about the rest of the team. I know I had almost killed Tony after he killed Michael, but I truthfully thought he was innocent. Just like with Ari. I risked my own life because I didn't want tony to suffer from my weakness. But it was my weakness that had landed me in that desert. I had acted foolishly when the boat we were sailing on figured us out. I wanted to finish the mission, even though we had orders not to. My method to my madness is I wanted Tony (and a little bit of Gibbs) to forget the pain I caused him (them).

As I remember all of this, I allow the scorching water to fall over my naked body. I weep to the point where I couldn't breathe. I was practically suffocating myself. I weep and weep for what felt like hours. Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "Ziva!" Tony shakes my body trying to shake me out of my phase. "Ziva, come on! You can't do this."

I feel his arms release me and I can hear myself whimper. "T- Tony?" I feel him again, this time with a towel to wrap around me. He then reaches to shut of the flow of water.

"I'm here Zi. I'm here. Sh, don't worry. Calm down, I didn't mean to say that. I just over-reacted." He rubs my arm gently. "We're going to get you in bed now. And in some clothes." Tony then hoists me into his arms and carries me into our room. He lays me down and makes sure my towel covers my body. Tony then opens up my bag and rummages through all my stuff. "You didn't bring anything warm." He says softly, pulling out only a bra and undies. He goes to his own bag and pulls out a pair sweats and a hoodie. They were his OSU sweat set that he has loved for almost all his life.

"Tony! I couldn't!" I say, more awake then I was before. He quiets me down again and tosses the bra and panties at me then looks away.

"But you are, you need to stay warm. You can change, I promise I won't look." He even puts his hand over his eyes. I laugh a little and quickly dress. As I pull his sweater on, I beckon for him to come back to me. He took a look at me and smiles. "You look so innocent like that," he sits down next to me. He pats my hand, "Why were you crying?" he asked softly.

Tears spring back to my eyes. "Somalia." I say simply, feeling a tear falling down my face. "When you said about me not having a heart, it broke mine. The only reason I was in Somalia was because I loved you too much."

"Why was it because of me? Was it because I killed-?"He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"No, not that. I thought you hated me. I wanted to rid you of me, so I proceeded to finish my mission even though I was told not to. You saved me. I never thanked you for that properly. You're the reason I'm here today, and I never thanked you." I scoot myself closer to Tony and I felt more tears run down my face.

"Ziva, I could never hate you, and you don't need to thank me. I'm sure you'll save my life eventually. And I'm sure we both might have to save the rest of the team. But as long as we have each-other's backs, we'll be okay." He rubs my back reassuringly. I settle into his hand, suddenly filled with bliss.

I process everything Tony said and smile. I felt one hundred times better and could regain composure. "Thanks, I really needed that," I give him a tight hug. "But, why can't you hate me?" I look up at him through my eyelashes.

I couldn't hate you…because," He takes a deep breath, "I…I love you." He looks at me to see how I respond.

I smile broadly and reach up to cradle his face. I straighten up and pull his mouth to mine. When our lips touch, I feel static, I know he felt it too when he was smiling when we pulled away. I kiss him again, this time for longer. Tongues dance with tongues and electricity fills the room. Then I pull away again, "I love you too Tony." I lie down on our bed, kicking our bags off of it. I then turn out our lights. "Goodnight Tony." I feel him lie down next to me, still in his wet clothing, and he kisses me again.

"Goodnight Ziva."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**A/N: YAY! I'm done! The emotional waterworks were so hard to work with though, I couldn't figure how to end it! It made me tear up just writing it. Very sad indeed. I hope it's good for you to read like it was good for me to write! And just like I promised…a kiss, and not just one but four! I'm not going to write an epilogue, but I have started a new story that should be up soon. It's a Tony POV but still emotional and still Tiva! Please Review and keep your eyes peeled for the updates**


End file.
